Okami Crystal
by Destinee Dragneel
Summary: lucy was hated by the guild except for some. when she wakes up she sees a puppy at the side of her bed. Lucy and Gajeel has a past. Gajeel doesn't know until Lucy goes through a change. She learns new magic. Not good at summaries. Will update every other day if have the chance. LucyxOC rated T for Language


**Hey guys! Destinee here! Welcome to my third story. I promise I will finish this on. I will only post every other day especially Monday through Friday. **

**Lucy: Destinee, who am I paired up with?**

**Me: I don't know yet so BE PAITENT**

**Lucy: ok…**

**Me: Anyway on with the first chapter of my third story**

**\(*3*)/ **

**Lucy POV**

I woke up to my alarm. I yawned. I was about to get up when I heard something. It sounded like a whine. I looked around to see a black puppy with golden eyes. _'Sup I'm Ace. _I somehow understood the whine. "Aww you're so cute." I picked him up and hugged him. _Hey lady! Put me down! _I ignored him and started rubbing his ears. _Please stop_. I stopped "Why are you here?" I asked. _I lost my dad and ended up here. This isn't my true form I'm half wolf. _"Oh so you're a cub." He nodded. He went to the middle of my room and he started to glow. After 3 more seconds of glowing, he turned into a human kid. He had black hair and those same golden eyes. He had a black T-shirt and khaki cargo shorts with black combat boots. He looked at me "You have to take care of me until I find my dad" he said. "No!" I said. "I'm only 17!" I said. "Well I'm 10 so I can't live by myself." He shrugged. "Fine! Just go somewhere so I can change." I mumbled.

**Time skip**

Me and Ace were walking to the guild. "Blondie." He kept calling me, Blondie and I hate it. "What?" I said. "You never told me your name." he said. No figure "…Lucy" I answered. "Lucy, can I ride on your back." He asked. "Okay I guess." He got on my back. "You're so comfy." He mumbled.

We made it to the guild 5 minutes later. "Get off we're here." I said. He jumped down. I opened the door only to be met with a chair leaving blood running down my face. I stood there holding back tears of pain. Ace looked at me in worry. I turned to the bar not bothering to get the blood off. "LUCY!" I turned around to see Erza mad. I just sighed. Ace was sitting by me. He seemed to be struggling. "Hm?" I said. "IS THAT YOUR CHILD!" she yelled jumping to conclusions. "Erza I'm 17 and he's 10 how can I have a kid when I was 7?" I said and put my head down. "I so called adopted this kid. It's temporary." I said. Everyone was mad at me. A random member came and tried to punch me I just grabbed his fist. He looked shocked. I threw him away from me. You see everyone hates me except, Gajeel, Wendy, Charles, Pantherlily, Happy, Levy, and Master. Even Mira hates me. I didn't do anything. I walked over to Gajeel with Ace in tow. "Sup Bunny Girl." He said. I nodded to him. Levy gave me a towel. I wiped the blood off my face. "Hey Lu, oh heads up." She said. I turned only to almost get hit with a fist. "Dammit Levy! Why did you warn her?!" It was none other than the pink haired idiot. "Look, Salamander, don't mess with Bunny Girl if you don't like her." He said. "Shut up, metal face." Natsu replied and walked off. "Lucy, why do people hate you?" Ace asked me. "I don't know." I answered and walked out the guild. "Can I call you sis or mom?" Ace asked. "Definitely not mom." I said. "I'll feel old." I said.

**TIME SKIP Normal POV**

Lucy was watching Ace eat. She was dozed. Ace stopped eating. "Lucy…" he know what's wrong he just uncomfortable with Lucy staring at him while he's eating. "Hm?" Lucy answered. "What's wrong? You're creeping me out." He said. "Nothing."

**Ace POV**

Lucy walked out of the kitchen. I heard the sound of a door closing and I smelled some chemicals. I ran to the door and knocked. "What?" she answered. "What are you doing? I smell chemicals." I said. "Uh don't worry about that. Just gonna be a few changes." She said. I heard her call out Cancer. I didn't hear her after that. I heard someone bust down the door, see someone come through the chimney and someone come through the window. It was her former team. I stood in front of them. "Why are you here?" I asked, my eyes closed. "We need to see Lucy, where is she?" the red haired, I believe her name is Erza, said. "Somewhere she doesn't want to be bothered." I said. They walked around me calling Lucy.

**Lucy POV**

I walked out of the bathroom. They all gawked at me. "What are you doing in my house?" I said with a glare. "We need to talk." Erza said and dragged me into my room. "First, what are you wearing?" she asked. I was wearing a red shirt that stopped under my breasts. I had a black cape-like jacket that stopped a little lower than my calf. I had black shorts, had red belts that cross from my waist to my thigh on both sides. I had a strap on my thigh that held my keys and another that held my dagger. I had black combat boots on with red shoe strings. I had red eyes and long black hair that fades red. I had black fingerless gloves with red designs. I had a red choker necklace.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" I asked. "What happened to the Lucy we know!?" she yelled. "Dead and gone." I said and walked out my room. I was about to leave so I grabbed Ace by the back of his shirt and he turned to a puppy. I carried him and walked out. I walked to the guild with Team Natsu behind me. I kicked the doors open and walked to Levy and Gajeel, ignoring Mira. "Sup." I said and bobbed my head. "Hey bunny girl." He looked at me and almost choked on the metal he was eating. "Who are you!?" Levy yelled. "You can't even recognize your best friend with a little change?" I pouted. "Lu?" she asked I nodded. "Sorry Lu-chan." She said rubbing the back of her head. I sat in front of Gajeel we were staring at each other. Ace, getting uncomfortable with them staring, changed to human and waved in front of our faces. Gajeel just grunted and looked at Levy who was looking at Droy and Jet. I coughed and got her attention. She jumped "Huh?" she said. "Yeah uh, wanna go on a mission with me?" I asked Gajeel. He shrugged. "Levy?" I asked her. "Nah, I'll just stay here." She replied with an apologetic smile. "'Kay." I said and went to the request board and got a hard one with a pay of 600,000 jewels. It was to defeat a dark guild. It kidnaps people and kills some or keeps them as slaves. I walked to Gajeel and gave him the flyer and he went to Mira and put his name and I snatched the pen and put my name and Ace's name. She looked at the puppy in my arm. "Aww the puppy is so cute! Can I see him?" she squealed. "No." I said and walked out with Gajeel and Lily.

**TIME SKIP**

We got back the same day with Lily on my head and Ace in human form walking beside me. I kicked down the guild doors. People looked in my direction. Gajeel was looking with a funny look in his eyes with me on his back.

_FLASHBACK  
I figured Gajeel had a memory loss because when we were staring at each other, I looked through his memories and saw a big space missing_

_Flashback IN a Flashback _(A/N was I the first to do this (*-*)?)

_Little Gajeel was walking his hair was spiked down. His red eyes were staring into the red eyes of a cute little black haired girl. This was Okami Crystal, (Pronounced kryst-aal) who had a red t-shirt and some black shorts and a crystal in the shape of a wolf around her neck. Gajeel and Okami were having a staring contest. How much they be staring at people you would guess neither of them would lose. "Aha! You blinked Gajee!" Okami yelled. "You did too Kami!" Gajeel said. Okami and Gajeel's mom both giggled at their child. "Mom!" Okami said. "Can we go to the park; since I won we made a bet that I will get to pick where to go?" Okami asked. "NO Okami you know I won!" Gajeel yelled. If you think about it Gajeel could be Okami's brother. But they are just best friends._

_When Okami was 10 and Gajeel was 13 Okami was taken away and Gajeel had to forget Okami. He couldn't so he had got his memories taken from him and her. Okami pretended to forget Gajeel. She had met with a guy around 17 and he had a beautiful wife they did not have a kid yet. His wife had Brown hair and golden eyes, the guy had Black hair and silver eyes. They were talking to Okami's mom. Okami then went home only to get adopted and the father dyed her hair blonde and made her have brown eyes to look like his wife, Layla. Layla decided to name her Lucy Heartfilia to change the fact her real name is Okami Crystal._

_END OF FLASHBACK OF FLACHBACK AND FLASHBACK_

**Lucy POV**

Gajeel walkedwith me on his back. "Gajeel! Is that you girlfriend?" this question got me angry. "Put me down" I said and he put me down. I walked to Master's office. "Master." I said. "Sorry, who are you?" he asked. "Lucy." I said. "Oh, Lucy! Like the change! What can I do for you?" he asked. "I-" I was about to reply but was interrupted by Natsu busting through the door. "Master we… who is that?" he asked. "I'm-

**CLIFFHANGER  
anyways you already know who she is**

**Lucy: I hope I don't die or get hurt!**

**Natsu: Don't worry Lucy!**

**Me: SHUT UP! Please R&R, 'Preciate it **


End file.
